<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Concentrate by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787235">Can’t Concentrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Comfort, Crying, F/F, Gen, Love, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sisterly Love, Sisterly comfort, Sisters, Teenagers, Young and In Love, lovers’ quarrel, sisterly advice, ”Empathy” Violet “empathy”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena got into a fight with Webby. Violet is having trouble reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Concentrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet can’t concentrate. She’s trying to read a book, but she can’t concentrate. </p>
<p>Because of the loud crying that’s coming from hers and Lena’s shared bedroom. </p>
<p>Her dad glances worriedly at the hallway, as he washes the dishes. Her other dad looks up from his computer in concern twice every minute. </p>
<p>The crying continues. With seemingly no sign of stopping.</p>
<p>And Violet can’t concentrate. </p>
<p>Finally, Violet sighs and puts her book down. </p>
<p>“Vi, sweetheart!” Indy calls her from behind his laptop. </p>
<p>Violet turns to her dads.</p>
<p>“Remember. Empathy,” Tyrian tells her. </p>
<p>Violet stares at them. Then turns around and heads toward her bedroom. (Her dads sigh behind her).</p>
<p>When Violet opens the door, she gets a pillow thrown at her face. </p>
<p>“Go away!” Lena shouts from underneath the pile of blankets on her bed. She’s still crying. </p>
<p>Violet, unfazed, sits on Lena’s mattress. </p>
<p>“Was the fight that bad?” she asks. </p>
<p>Lena sniffles. Then oh so quietly, she answers, “Webby’s never gonna want to see me again.”</p>
<p>Violet crosses her arms. “Did she say that?”</p>
<p>“...No, but—“</p>
<p>“Then how do you know?”</p>
<p>Lena starts sobbing again. “Because she’s mad at me!”</p>
<p>Violet sighs. Love. Honestly...</p>
<p>“Just because she’s mad at you does not equate to her hating you.”</p>
<p>Lena hiccups. “Yes it does.”</p>
<p>Violet pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, we’re going to try something else,” she says. “Imagine if your positions were reversed and you were mad at Webby. Would you hate her?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Lena exclaims, shooting upright. When Violet raises her eyebrow at her, recognition sets in upon Lena’s face. She huffs and slouches against the wall. “But that’s different.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Violet asks.</p>
<p>Lena remains silent, a stubborn pout on her beak. </p>
<p>Violet gives her a gentle look. “What kind of love gives out just because you get into a fight?” she says. “What kind of love runs away when things get difficult? What kind of love is that?”</p>
<p>Lena frowns, thinking about that. Eventually, her frown disappears and she rubs the last of her tears away and swipes her knuckles under her nose. Then she looks determined, rubbing at her face one last time, and then standing up. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make things, right,” Lena says with conviction in her tone. </p>
<p>Finally! Violet sighs in relief. She can concentrate on her reading now. </p>
<p>Lena heads toward the door. Before she goes, she looks at Violet over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Thanks, sis,” she says quietly, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>Then she leaves.</p>
<p>Violet blinks. Leans back on her hands. Maybe... just maybe... helping out her sister is more important than reading a book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>